


his lips were heaven

by anatheweirdo



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, haha happy birthday potato_pie :), ur awesome!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatheweirdo/pseuds/anatheweirdo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First time they kissed, it was accidental, Minho tasted strawberries.</p><p>Second time they kissed, it was a dare, and he tasted beer.</p><p>Third time they kissed, it was a real kiss, and Thomas tasted like grapes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	his lips were heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [potato_pie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/potato_pie/gifts).



> happy birthday dood <333

Their first kiss happened accidentally when Thomas fell due to a small puddle of water conveniently spilled while he was walking, his lips were dropped directly on Minho's. 'Strawberries,' Minho thought, a slight haze taking over his mind.

He remembered Thomas eating some of the strawberries, courtesy of Aris, who is absolutely addicted to those sour yet sweet red fruit.

"What the heck, sorry, dude," Thomas muttered, pulling his lips away from the other's. "Eh? Yeah sure, shuckface," Minho murmured. The teen was slightly disappointed, but awkwardness took over.

Thomas stood up, doing a squat position before standing. "Need a hand?" the brunet asks, offering his arm. "Yeah, thanks," Minho accepted, taking it. Thomas helped him to get up, and after a thanks and you're welcome they both parted ways.

"That was insanely awkward," Minho muttered, licking his lips. He still could feel the sweetness lingering, as if Thomas just kissed him seconds ago.

"Shuck," the Asian teen muttered, kicking an innocent empty can of soda he discovered on the road to the side.

"I can't possibly have feelings for that shuckface. No I absolutely don't."

\--------

The second time they kissed, it was a dare.

Gally and Newt had somehow managed to convince them into playing a spin the bottle, which involved a lot of beer and stupid dares. Thomas was drunk after around four cans of beer, while Minho stayed sober even if he drank five.

Newt was giggling uncontrollably, his face hinted a pink blush, obviously drunk. Alby was still sober. Both Gally and Ben were giggling their asses off, plotting on some strange revenge plan towards Minho in the process through a series of whispers.

Thomas is lying on his lap, saying unknowledgeable words and sentences that didn't make sense. "Shucking lightweight," Minho mutters, ignoring Alby and Newt's constant teasing about the brunet being on his lap.

Gally spun the bottle, and it just oh so luckily landed on Minho. "Hehe," the ginger haired teen smirked. "Stop smirking like a Chesire Cat, you shuckface," Minho muttered, having an idea of what Gally'll dare him to do.

"Kiss Thomas," Gally says, his smirk getting wider by the second. "Give me the damn beer," the Asian teen groaned.

He mentally noted not to dare Gally into kissing anyone (even Ben, Gally's boyfriend), in order to prevent any plots for revenge made by that ginger haired devil in disguise. 

'Just put chilli sauce in his drink. Put chilli sauce in his drink,' Minho kept on repeating. The plot for revenge already planned and ready to initiate tomorrow. 'He's so going to pay.'

"Nu uh, no beer," Newt said, pulling out his tongue childishly.

Change of plan, spike everyone's drinks with chili sauce. Everyone will pay.

"Minho?" his attention was altered to the brunet on his lap. Thomas' face was red, lips slightly parted and looked oh so kissable. The teen gulped.

"I'm sorry," Minho murmured, diving his head downwards, and he lifted Thomas' chin and kissed him, square on the lips.

"Wha–"

'Beer?' Minho thought. The haze appeared again, but he soon shook his head out of it. He parted after the thought, and Thomas' head slumped back to his lap.

"Damn you, Gally," Minho cursed. "Be prepared for chilli sauce on your drink tomorrow."

"I'd like to see you try," Gally says challengingly, smirking yet again.

And the next day Gally did order his usual drink, and Minho may or may not have sneaked three full tablespoons of chilli sauce to his drink.

And Minho may or may not have spiked all the other's drinks (except for Chuck's and Teresa's, Chuck's cola on the rocks and Teresa's beer were left with no chilli whatsoever). Somehow everyone didn't notice the spiciness, maybe because it's Minho's super secret recipe for the chilli to not be spicy (my grandma's secret, he kept on insisting), or their just plain shanks.

"Hello, Alby yeah it's Gally. Mind if you give me the notes for tomorrow's classes? I'm not feeling so well…"

"Sorry, Gally. My stomach ain't better than yours."

"Karma's a bitch, isn't it?"

"Yep, but Minho's the bitch, I guess."

"Well never ever play revenge on the guy, that's what I've learnt."

"True that. Well let's just ask Winston, he's not in the game last night."

\--------

"Minho?"

"Yes, Thomas?"

"Help."

It seems Thomas is in the middle of doing his essay, due to the furious typing on his laptop and scrunched up face he kept on giving in the past thirty minutes.

They were in Minho's room of their shared dorm, since it was a ritual for Thomas to do basically every assignment he did in the his best friend's room.

"Okay, is this for Ms. Teresa's essay about a love story thing?" Minho asked, and the brunet nods, sighing.

"I don't know how to write something romantic, dammit. I never had a boyfriend or a girlfriend before," the brunet complains, frustrated. "And that's why you should do it a month before the due date, like yours truly," Minho says and points proudly at himself. "Shut up," the brunet growled, making him laugh.

"Which part? We just need to write somethin' like a cliché love story type," the Asian asked. "I know. I've got all the cliché meeting in a coffee shop thing, just..."

"What?"

"I don't know how to do a kiss scene."

Minho almost laughed his ass off. Almost.

"Just search up some scenes on google."

"Nope, disgusting."

"No choice, then."

Minho leaned into Thomas, hovering above the brunet's laptop. Their faces were only inches apart, the close proximity making Thomas nervous.

"Minho?"

"Shut up, shank."

Minho closed the gap between them. 'Grapes,' he decided.

He thanked whoever decided to sell those grape flavoured candy they bought a few hours ago, because oh boy did it taste do good on the brunet's lips.

"Hah," Thomas moaned, feeling the softness of the pressure against his lips. Minho pulled back, licking his lips in satisfaction.

"I love you, shuckface," he said suddenly. Thomas' eyes widened in shock. But his lips curled upwards, a lopsided grin forming on his face.

"I love you too, my dear slinthead," the brunet smiled, capturing the other's lips into his own.

"Now," Minho growled, pulling away. "Let me give you punishment for what you've done to me over the past few days."

Shivers ran down Thomas' spine.

The brunet whimpered as he was pushed down on the bed, his laptop shoved roughly to the small sofa in front of the bed.

Thomas kept on moaning as Minho started to nip at his neck, all rough and teasing.

And Thomas got an A on his literature assignment.

And maybe he had a few hickeys here and there, alongside a pleased Minho, who had a satisfied expression throughout the entire day.

Also maybe the brunet limped slightly when he walked, whimpering or muttering an ouch occasionally.

Maybe.

_End._


End file.
